Dead State
by manatopia
Summary: Accompany three friends as they travel to survive the Apocolypse..or will they become something else?


**Hey yall first fan fic, so I don't know how this is going to turn out, so I'm just hoping you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dawn of the dead or anything zombie related.**

**School of the Dead**

It began as a normal day in Texas, freaking hot as always. Thankfully though, the cold front would be coming in soon, so it wouldn't be as bad.

Oh, sorry. My name's Mark and well, I guess I should explain how everything my friends and I knew went to Hell. It was pretty normal at school, after classes, I went to wrestling practice with Josh and Brandon. Now being on Varsity had its perks, if we didn't want to work we could easily fake an excuse and all go to someone's house and chill. Never knew that's what saved us.

"Hey, Mark, how did you manage to get stuck in that freaking corner?" asked Brandon as we continued playing Left 4 Dead. This was pretty much a weekly ritual for us three, we loved playing these games and so we would every chance we got.

"Man, stop asking me that. Not my fault ya'll ran out of freaking ammo." I said as I shot a zombie behind his character. "Oh, did you guys hear what happened at the school?" I asked pausing the game.

"Na, what happened? Principal Bowles finally swats someone to death?" laughs Josh as he gets up and grabs a bottle of water. Our principal was quite fond of his paddle so it was a much known fact that he sure could swing it. "Yeah." I whispered.

"What?" shouted them both. They both stood and began asking all sorts of questions. "Hey, calm down! Look all I know is that some weird guy attacked the faculty during a meeting and Mr. Bowles nailed him in the head." I exclaimed as they both began to ask more questions.

I stood up and walked over to the game console, turning it off. "Guys, look. I think it's bad…I mean he bit Mr. Bowles…" I sighed into my hands. They both looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. Then they both began to laugh at me, joking about how the world was going to end. "Hahaha, man Mark your full of it!" laughed Josh. "Yeah, funny dude." Exclaims Brandon as he stands back up. "Hey, let's head over to Abby's house, maybe she'll have something more funny to say?

We walked downstairs and, after grabbing my keys, went to my truck. We pulled out of Josh's driveway and began the drive towards Abby's, my neighbor. If only we knew sooner what we know now maybe we could have saved her.

We pulled into the driveway around 4:30. "_Strange, I thought. Usually she's outside tanning_." I thought as we walked towards the door. Just as we reached the door we heard a loud banging noise coming from the garage. "What the hell was that?" Josh asked, jumping slightly. We all looked towards Brandon, he being the oldest and hopefully knowing what to do.

"Um…Josh go back to the truck and get my phone, something's up." He says as we turn towards the garage. "Mark, I want you to come with me and open the door, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I got it" I gulped. As Josh jogged back to the truck we walked up towards the garage. Brandon bent down and grabbed a rock from the flower bed and held it, ready to throw. When we reach the door the banging begins to get louder and louder, till it sounded like a heavy metal concert. I reached down and took a hold of the doors handle and gave a hard tug.

The door went flying up and with it, came a frightening scream as Abby came sprinting out. She was covered in blood and howling like a mad woman. She ran into Brandon, taking him to the ground.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. She began thrashing around and seemed to be trying to…bite… Brandon's shoulder. "Mark, argh…help dammit, she's freaking crazy!" he yells as he forces her head from his face. I rush over, grabbing Abby's shoulders and rip her free from Brandon and threw her to the ground.

"Holy shit! She's covered in blood!" I exclaimed, seeing my friend thrashing on the ground. Her hair, clothes, face, and even her teeth were covered in blood! Yet, that's not what frightened me the most, it was the look in her eyes…she wanted to kill me. "Brandon, man we gotta go..NOW!" I yell, pulling him along with me. We run towards the truck just as Josh rounds the corner, hefting my 12-gauge shotgun.

His eyes widen in shock as Abby springs after us, howling for our blood. "Josh, if you're going to do something do it now!" I say, as we rush past. I look behind me seeing him raise the shotgun, aim, then all I saw was blackness.


End file.
